The present invention relates to a protective case for electric wires.
From the viewpoint of connecting a wire harness (in particular, electric wires belonging to the wire harness) to electric equipment provided on a structure movable within a predetermined range, such as a sliding seat for a vehicle, various structures for connection between the sliding seat and the wire harness have been used in the background art.
In particular, one of the background-art connection structures has an electric wire routing case for relaying electric wires extended from a wire harness routed on a vehicle body floor (underfloor) of a vehicle to electric wires connected to electric equipment built in a sliding seat. The electric wire routing case internally houses a corrugated tube passed through by electric wires, so that the electric wires extending from the opposite ends of the corrugated tube can be extracted to the outside. One-side ends of the electric wires extracted to the outside are attached to a slider so as to move together with the slider in accordance with movement of the sliding seat.
As for details of the above grommet, refer to JP 5179943 B.